My Guardian Angel
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Sakura thought her life was normal. Until she met her guardian angel. Will she fall for the hot angel or be swayed by the Black Angel King?
1. chapter 1

**This a thought for a story I came up with. It's a GaaSaku ship for those who are wondering. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! This will be told in Sakura's point of view. Look forward to seeing the first chapter of another story I'm starting inspired by MadaraUchiha-Chan which will be a fem gaara and Shukaku ship! Any way, enjoy the first chapter for the GaaSaku ship!**

The Sun was shining down on me as I made my way to the training grounds. I'm only a genin but that doesn't mean I'm not strong. I am on the same team as that stupid dobe Naruto and the self-centered brat Sasuke. Don't get me wrong. I do like him as a friend but he can be so ridiculous sometimes.

So I was finally made it to the grounds and started practicing my chakra control. As I started my way up the tree, I heard Naruto screaming something in the distance. "Hey Sakura, have you seen Sasuke around here? I wanted to invite him to join me for a bowl of ramen but he's missing. Do you know where he is?"

"Nope. But you've been asking me that question for a week now. Is it possible that you are... No. It can't be." Naruto looked at me in both shock and confusion. "What, what Sakura! Tell me!" "Are you gay?" "Nooooooooooooo! No no no no no no. I'm not gay!"

I knew he truly did have feelings for Sasuke, so I decided to tease him a little bit. "But if you were gay, ot be okay!!!!" "Aaaahhhh!" And he ran off to go eat some ramen alone.

"Heh. Finally. I thought that dobe would never leave. Now... back to chakra control." I focused all of my chakra to my feet and walked up the tree. I got a little to ambitious and started running up instead. The wind in my hair and the feeling of success filled up inside me. "Haha, this is great! I'm never coming down! Huh? Ah!"

I lost my balance and started falling towards the ground. Before I could react, a bright light shined on me. causing me to cover my eyes from the sheer intensity of it. A figure wrapped their arms around me and gently put me on the ground. "Who are you?" The figure just smiled at me. "I'm your gaurdian angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**I liked this idea so I thought I would continue it. Hopefully someone out there likes it but if not oh well. Enjoy chapter 2!**

"You're my what!?!" I stood there in shock to see a kid my age with angel wings standing over me. His hair was a blood red and eyes as green as an emerald. He had a kangi marked on his forehead saying "love". His wings were a light tan color like the color of sand. "This can't be real. I must be dreaming." The kid just laughed. "Sorry Sakura. But this is real. Get used to it." "How do you know my name?" "For the last time. I am your guardian angel. I was assigned to watch over you and protect you from danger. My name's Gaara. I have the power to control sand and I have a beast trapped inside me that can kill everyone and everything if I fall asleep so I don't. This is why I'm the one assigned to you and not someone else."

I stood there in awe and amazement. An angel is going to protect me? From what though? "Um... ok then. Even though you already know my name I'm Sakura. Quick question: What are you protecting me from anyway?" He stared at me intensely then shook his head. "From danger. Getting hurt, injured, keeping you on the right path of life. Things like that."

I still didn't understand why me of all people. "Makes sense. So.. why are you the one assigned to me? I just don't understand." Gaara looked like he wanted to scream. After a minute of silence, he finally spoke. "Sakura... You are being hunted down by an enemy of the angels. My job is to make sure they don't get to you no matter the cost. Whenever you call me, I will be there."

"Good to know. Wanna go get some ramen?" He stared at me dumbfoundedly. "What?" "Ramen. Want to get some?" "...Sure." His wings retracted and disappeared making him look like a normal human being. "You can do that too?" "Uh.. Yeah. Not sure why this surprises you. Let's go."

We had ramen and left to explore Konoha. Everything was good until... Sasuke showed up. "Sakura! There you are. I'm sick of being powerless and unable to defeat Itachi. I'm going to learn how to get stronger by making Orochimaru my sensei. Want to join?" A voice in the back of my head yelled at me. The voice grew louder yelling to join. I couldn't take it. "No Sasuke! You only care about yourself and I hate that! Go by yourself amd leave me alone!" Sasuke stared at me in utter disbelief. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'll show you and all of Konoha how strong I will become and you'll see you were wrong!" He stomped away in anger and a growing rage.

Gaara flew next to me as soon as Sasuke left. "Good thing you said no to that brat. He only wants power to defeat Itachi since he destroyed his clan." "Gaara, what will happen to him?" He sighed heavily and stared at the ground. "Orochimaru will turn Sasuke into a black angel." I didn't understand. What is wrong with being a black angel? "What exactly is a black angel?"

"Good angels have white or tan wings. Angels who seek revenge or power makes their wings turn black. The darkness consumes them and completely changes their soul. Sasuke will become a deadly weapon of know emotions vowed to kill everything in his path." The ground started to shake tremendously. "Come on. We got to go talk elsewhere." So he grabbed me and we flew away.

 **Chapter 3 will be coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 for you guys! Enjoy!**

Gaara flew me to this secret island and set me down gently onto the grass. "So Gaara... How did the black angels happen anyway?" He took off his shirt showing his abs to me. I got a nosebleed from looking at him. "It all started with one man named Madara Ichiha. He was the first person to discover the powers of darkness. He wanted more of it and the greed for the power drove him mad. This caused his wings to change color from pure white to black." Gaara jumped into the lake and shook his head spreading the water droplets out of his silky red hair everywhere. He sank down and relaxed flexing his muscles while continuing his story. "Madara had only one apprentice throughout his lifespan. His name was Orochimaru." I gasped in horror realizing that's where Sasuke went to get more power. "He learned all about the dark magic and used it to destroy all of the light angels. Since that day, Orochimaru has been luring people to make an army of black angels to destroy all of the light angels once and for all. Since your friend Sasuke is now the apprentice of Orochimaru, he will surpass him an become the king of the black angels and wipe us all out."

Deep down I knew Sasuke would be tricked into destroying all the angels but I didn't want to accept it. "Gaara, how can we prevent this from happening to you and the other light angels? I... Um.. don't want you to get hurt. Yeah that's it." Gaara smiled and approached me slowly. "I have to teach you light magic. This is the only way to counter the dark magic that Sasuke will soon possess. It's a long and brutal process so you must be fully committed to it. Are ypu willing to make that sacrifice to save your friend?" I thought about it for a few minutes. Do I really want to save that self-centered brat? Is he really worth it risk my life for? "Alright. I'll do it." "Okay then. Let's gp begin your training Sakura."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 for you guys! Review and tell me what you think!**

Gaara began to explain the basics of light magic to me. "Light magic can defeat all types of magic. If you become strong enough to wield the power, then you could defeat Sasuke and save all of the light angels including me. I have to fight you so you'll feel threatened in order to release your magic. " I didn't really want to fight Gaara but I knew it had to be done. He took of his shirt and threw it aside. He aimed his sand at me and prepared to attack. "Alright. Just relax and try to defend yourself." The sand came towards me at the speed of sound. I screamed in fear and a burst of light destroyed the sand. "Good. Just like that. But you need to have more confidence in yourself. Try again."

After a few hours of practing, we took a break and stared at the stars. "Gaara, I need to tell you something." He rolled on his side to look at me. "What is it?" I took a deep breath and spoke with all the passion and emotion I had within me. "Gaara... I love you. You care so much about me and everything I do. You wish to protect me with everything you have and I really appreciate it. At first I just thought it was my imagination but then I realized I was falling for you. Gaara, I love you." He looked at me in shock at first. Then he smiled and csme closer to me. "I love you too Sakura. I didn't want to get too attached to you in case you didn't like me the same way. Now that I know that you feel the same way I won't hold anything back. I will protect you with my life Sakura. I promise."

I threw myself on top of him and we made out. I kissed his neck while je caressed my head. We connected and I didn't want to let go. He was finally mine. I love you Gaara...

We fell asleep in the grass and I didn't wake up until dawn the next morning. I looked over and saw him sleeping peacefully and smiling in his sleep. "Man he looks hot." Crap. I said that out loud. Did I wake him? I slowly turned toward him hoping he didn't hear me. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. I decided to go train in the field alone. "I'm gonna practice light magic." I started to release bursts of light around me creating mini explosions around me. All of a sudden, a blast of magic came at me and I defended myself immediately. "Good. Your reaction time is getting better. We'll need to work on that if you want to defeat Sasuke." "Gaara! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He smirked at me. "The light energy is like a bomb. If done properly, it can either be silent or as loud as a explosion. Don't worry about it."

Out of nowhere, Orochimaru struck Gaara with a blast of dark energy from his hand. The sheer strength of it knocked him back to the ground. I rushed over to him and went on mt knees. "Gaara are you okay?" His chest had a huge cut across it deep into his skin. A few bones in his ribs were fractured as well. "I don't think I'll make it Sakura. I just want you to know that I love you..." His eyes closed and I knew he was gone. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I ran straight up to Orochimaru and shot a laser of light magic at his heart causing an eruptipn all around the field. When the light disappeared, Orochimaru was on the ground bleeding out internally and with his limbs separated from his body. "Sasuke will rise... and become the king of the black angels." He died a minute later.

"Gaara no!" I rushed back to his side and cried hysterically. "Please don't leave me. You are the only one I've ever truly loved. Please come back to me..." I used my light magic and cried hoping this would bring him back. His eyes fluttered open as he looked at me in confusion. "Sakura? How am I... " "Gaara! You're alive!" My eyes were flowing with tears as I embraced him. "Sakura you have wings!" "What?" I turned around and Bright pink angel wings sprouted out of my back. "I don't understand. Why do I have wings?" Gaara stood up and stretched. "Your love for me brought me back from the dead. Pink is the color of love so your wings adapted that color for you because of your love for me. Your light magic and hope for me to return brought me back Sakura. Thank you."

"Um.. You're welcome. What..." He embraced me in his arms as we passionately kissed one another in pure happiness. "I love you so much Sakura." "I love you more Gaara. What do we do now?" "It's time to defeat Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 with the face off between Sakura and Sasuke: Light Angels vs. Black Angels.**

Gaara and I flew to the forest where Sasuke was waiting for us in an open field. I landed a distance away so he wouldn't know about my wings. We approached him with caution as he smiled at us with devilish grin. "Sakura and Gaara. I've been waiting for you to come. You two shall witness my power as I destroy all of the light in this world causing all of the light angels to become black angels and worship me! Hahahahahaha!" I just looked at the insane psychopath in front of me in disgust. "You dondon't even have your wings. How are you supposed to win then?" Sasuke just smirked and took off his jacket. "Oh but I do Sakura." He dropped his jacket and a pair of gigantic black wings spreaded out whoch were as long as a school bus. "Come my black angels! We shall fight for our lives and prove that dark magic is superior to light!" Gaara stood in front of me and yelled aloud, "Light angels attack!" Thousands of light and black angels collided with one another including Gaara as well. All that was left to fight were Sasuke and I. "You don't seem so tough to me Sakura. You are only a medical ninja. You can't fight."

I stretched out my wings and a bright pink aura surrounded me as I yelled out in anger. My clothes changed into a ballgown and a crown appeared on my head. Oh and my hair grew longer as well. I thought this was neat but at the same time I had no clue at what just happened. "Gaara? What happened to me!" He glanced at me and stopped in his place. "You are the angel queen. Only those who are born of an angel and wants to protect them can wear the crown. You are the heir to the throne Queen Sakura. You rule all of the light angels now." The light angels bowed at me and waited for a command. I stood confused but regained control of myself. "Attack!" We all collided with one another causing a burst of energy to occur.

I struck Sasuke with a beam of light energy which he dodged easily. "Ha! See? I told you that you couldn't beat me! I'm invincible!" I was so infuriated that I created a gigantic pink sphere of light energy and launched it at his heart. It hit him directly knocking him back into the cliff. "Sakura! You have to kill him! It's the only way for the darkness to be eliminated for good." I didn't want to kill Sasuke. He was my teammate when I was a genin. My friend... No. I can't let my emotions stop me from saving everyone from the darkness. "I'm sorry Sasuke. It's time for you to die." My fist was covered in my pink aura and I combined it with my light energy and punched Sasuke directly at his heart. Blood flew everywhere but he was dead from the impact of the attack. "You did it Sakura! You saved us!" I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I did. Gaara, will you be my king and rule with me?" "You have made me the happiest angel in the world." Gaara and I ruled our kingdom together in prosperity and raised a son to become the heir of all the angels. So ends our tale of the girl and her angel till another day. The End.


End file.
